


Anarchy for Sale

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anarchy for Sale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anarchy for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

George took inventory of the shelves in the back room of their shop. Everyone thought that the weapons were a hobby; that the jokes out front were everything to the twins.

Quite the opposite.

They loved explosions, danger and evil. The practical jokes were just a convenient by-product. Even now, Fred was boxing up a shipment for last night's highest bidder.

Fred and George didn't really care who got a hold of their products. Anarchy was what they lived for. Confusion, panic in the streets, fire and brimstone. Outsmarting and confusing the enemy was everything.

Currently, Voldemort was the enemy.


End file.
